The Brighter side of life
by HellboysFox
Summary: Munch has met up with an old friend. After seeing her again their relation ship changes but is it for the better?


Characters/Parings: Munch/Caoimhe

Chapter 1

Munch sat at his desk yawning slightly as he looked threw the case again. It has been two and a half days trying to find this case out. He looked up as Elliot and Olivia and yawned again stretching. He smiled as Olivia placed a coffee on his desk before picking it up and taking a sip. After he took a sip of his coffee he finally spoke.

"Still got nothing?" He looked to the two of them.

Elliot sighed, "Nope the girls to scared to talk."

Olivia shook her head as Munch looked at her, "I can't even get her to open no one can."

Elliot threw a file on his desk. "We can't close this case until this girl opens up."

Munch looked down slightly, "Maybe I can get some one to get her to open up."

Elliot sat at his desk and looked to him. "And how's that Munch."

Much smirked, "Now if I told you were is my secret?"

Olivia and Elliot looked to each other as Munch picked up his cell phone and called some one. Both were confused on how some one they didn't know in the group could get some one to open up.

In a small apartment a cell phone echoed 'gives you hell by all-American rejects'. A woman ran out of the bathroom to the living room to get her phone. She picked up her phone and spoke with a thick Irish accent.

"Ello?" She smiled hearing the other person's voice. "Sure I don't mind if it helps some one. When? Sure I'll be their in a few." She smiled more as she hung up the phone to get dressed.

Much was going threw the file again; He looked at the clock it had been about a half hour since he made the call. He knew the person would be coming in soon. He was getting looks from Elliot and Olivia as if they knew no one was coming. He took a deep breath scanning the files again.

A woman walked in her blond hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail. She was wearing jeans and black tang top. She looked around the area and smiled. Before any one could ask if they could help her she headed to Munch's desk.

The woman spoke, "What can I help with Munch?"

Much looked up form the file. "One you're late you said in a few, two god I love your Irish accent, and third we got a girl who was raped by her boy friend we think but she won't talk to any one."

Elliot spoke up before the woman could answer. "You're bringing a woman in who has nothing to do with us?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry Munch but I agree with him."

Munch sighed, "She can do it trust me."

The woman hit her foot agents one of the filling cabinets to get there attention. "I was raped my self Munch was the one who told me to stand up. I know what she's going threw and what would be going threw her mind." She sighed looking at Olivia and Elliot's disapproving look. "At less let me try."

Elliot sighed. "Fine, Olivia, go with her."

Olivia nodded. "Alright, she's at the hospital." She stood up to head to the hospital with the new comer. She didn't fully want to do this but she knew what ever could help the case would be nice. She walked quietly not truly wanting to talk to the new comer even if she was just offering help.

Fin looked to Munch as the girls left. "How do you know her?"

Munch looked to him. "Met her while back we became close friends, she came to me after she was raped about four years ago."

Fin raised a brow, "How come I don't remember her case file or you do that solo?"

Munch shook his head. "Wasn't our case file happened in Rhode Island were her parents where."

Olivia sighed as she headed into the hospital heading into the room where the girl laid in one of their hospital beds. She looked at the teenager who had a look of fear in her eyes of the cop revisiting. The young teen had matted black hair, a few burses on her wrist, along with a black eyes not to mention all the burses that where not visible at the time.

"I told you I fell." The girl shouted at the cop. She was the only one in the room seeing her parents had to get back to work.

Olivia sighed softly. "My friend here wanted to come and talk to you."

The woman smiled as the teenage girl looked at her. "I was rapped a few years ago." She saw the teen's scared look soften slightly. "It's scary I know to have some one you though loved you rape you. But you can't let him get away with this, it only lets them know they can break you and make you do what ever they want."

The teen looked to semi untrusting. "When did it happen to you?" It was as if she though the woman was just making up a story.

The woman sat on the edge of the bed as Olivia watched. "I went back home, at the time boyfriend and I where talking about moving in. I told him I would only move in if he met my parents which he agreed with." She sighed softly. "After I went shopping with my mother one day I headed back to the hotel room I was saying at. He was waiting for me I was stupid and though he wanted to surprise me with a date to a romantic dinner or tickets to a show at the theater." She shook her head. "He covered my mouth and threw me to the wall. I would have never come out until I talked to one of my friends who work with the police here. After that I felt so much better to know that he couldn't hurt another girl like he hurt me." The teen then turned to Olivia and told her everything she was holding back.

After the teen had written everything needs to get the boyfriend Olivia had called all the information to Elliot so he could bust the kid. She then turned her attention to Munch's Friend as they headed out of the hospital. She knew it must have been hard to go to a moment like that again but some how she seemed happy. She bit her lip softly thinking of things she could possibly say.

Olivia finally spoke. "My name's Olivia by the way." She looked to the blond on her right.

The woman smiled. "Caoimhe," she offered her hand to Olivia to shake.

"Interesting name," Olivia shook her hand and though back to the office. "Irish name right?"

Caoimhe nodded. "Yes my parents are from Ireland."

Olivia nodded. "Can I ask what your name mean?"

Caoimhe smiled. "It means beautiful."

Olivia smiled and headed back to the station with her. "Sorry about my reaction earlier."

Caoimhe smiled softly. "Naw, it's understandable."

Olivia shook her head. "I have to ask you this it's bothering me. Why are you so happy after revisiting you rape?"

Caoimhe sighed softly. "If hurting my self means that others step up to get people who rape in jail then it's something I have to do." She turned her attention to Olivia. "It's something I learned after seeing people who live in fear. Pulse Munch was a great help when I went threw all that. We been friends since I moved down here, I think I met him when he was getting coffee. But his been my best friend since I got here," She smiled much like any one woman would when they where talking about some one they had a crush on. "Pulse it's nice to know that there are guys who aren't looking at me like a whore for being raped."

Olivia saw the smiled and smiled her self. "You have a crush on him."

Caoimhe smiled. "Yea he only sees me as a sister and or friend but I can live with that."

Olivia nodded as she walked into the station with her. She walked to her desk and started to write into the report. Elliot wasn't back yet from going out him self. Fin watched Munch as he stood up and head to Caoimhe. Caoimhe smiled as Munch greeted her with a hug.

Much smiled as he hugged her. "My savor of not spending another night here," He released the hug from her. "I can finally go home tonight."

Fin laughed as Elliot came in with the boyfriend. "Munch it makes it sound like you hate us."

Much shook his head. "Naw I love you guys just hate the job for two and half days with out getting away."

After a while Elliot came back while Alex headed to get the boy in court.

"Hey," Elliot called to Caoimhe was was still there.

Caoimhe looked to Elliot. "Caoimhen."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks Caoimhen."

Caoimhen smiled and nodded. "Welcome." She watched as every one got ready to head home for the night. She bite her lip softly as her and Munch where the last ones heading out. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth a few times to say something but no words escaped her lips.

Munch turned to Caoimhen. "By the way can you see?"

Caoimhen looked at him confused till he pointed to his glasses. "Oh yea I wear contacts now a days." She smiled to him, "After I got used to the idea of something stuck in my eye I didn't mind it."

Munch nodded. "It's a good look for you."

"Thanks," Caoimhen smiled, she then playfully punched Munch in the arm. "How about you come to my place to night for a home cooked meal since you been eating pizza and other take out foods."

Much smiled and pushed her slightly. "Sounds nice pulse hasn't hung out with you since you took on your new job."

Caoimhen nodded as they walked. She smiled as her and Munch was talking about typical things. It had been a year since they actually hung out since her whole rape. It was nice to finally be able to talk to him let alone just to hang out with him. She reached an apartment building and walked into the building. She held the door open for Munch before she headed to the elevator. Once they where in the elevator she pressed the button for the fourth floor, once the elevator doors opened she headed to her apartment and held the door open for Munch. Her apartment had a simple it was only filled with a pale gray chair and love seat. She had a small TV sitting on the stand and a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. Much smiled as he walked in, he looked into the other room and saw a wooden dinning table with four wooden chairs. He smiled softly as he picked up a child's stuffed animal.

"So you baby sitting here now?" Much placed the stuffed animal onto the love seat as he headed to the kitchen.

Caoimhen nodded as she started puling out a few things to make dinner. "It's easier then to do it with a bunch of kids screaming and running around."

"So how many kids do you babysit now a day?" Much leaned on the wall watching her.

Caoimhen shrugged slightly. "I think about twenty." She started to prepare some of the food. "Got more siblings now a day, and at different times of the day," She smiled and looked to him.

Munch nodded his head. "Still a lot either way you look at it."

Caoimhen smiled and shrugged. "I like kids so it doesn't bother me."

Much looked to her. "Thank god you like kids. Wouldn't want to find out your like the people I have to face at work."

Caoimhen scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "Would never do that."

Once they had finished dinner they started to talk about things. When it was starting to get late Munch had bid his farewells and kissed his new girlfriend good night.


End file.
